


You Trying To Be Scary? (Halloween Fluff Fic)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Blackwatch Community Fic Friday [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Fanfic Friday Prompt: Halloween fluff.Pharah and Mercy decide to surprise their favorite little hacker for Halloween with costumes, treats, and scary movies. The two birds work tirelessly to make it the perfect welcome home surprise after she's been stuck running around for Talon all month.





	You Trying To Be Scary? (Halloween Fluff Fic)

Content: SFW

Pairing: Sombra x Pharah x Mercy

Blackwatch Fanfic Friday Prompt: Halloween Fluff

If there was anything Angela and Fareeha knew about their favorite hacker, it was that she absolutely loved Halloween. It was her favorite time of the year, and she went all out for it. She candied apples, she carved pumpkins, and she even convinced Gabe to sew her a costume after bribing him with a year’s worth of takis the year before.

Regardless of Talon’s plans to bring the world to complete and utter chaos, Sombra had taken off to be with her secret lovers for the holiday. The two birds, however, wanted to surprise her this year. So while she was on a flight they were hard at work decorating Fareeha’s apartment. Angela took on carving the pumpkins with precision that only a trained surgeon could have while her other lover hung up orange and black garlands made of sheer fabric, ribbons, and lights.

There was pumpkin pie baking in the oven, another one of Sombra’s favorites. Candy filled pumpkin buckets where lined up on the coffee table; a purple one for Sombra, a blue one for Fareeha, and a yellow one for Angela. The doctor smiled to herself as she imagined having to remind Sombra to be careful not to get a cavity from stuffing her face with the sugary treats.

“The pies are done habibti.” Fareeha told her as she pulled them out of the oven and set them on the stove to cool off. “The mummy fingers* are going in now.”

“Alright. I’m going to get my costume on. You should get yours on soon.” The blonde woman said as she got up from the couch after lighting the last teacup candle for the last jack o'lantern.

“Mind if I help you get undressed?” Fareeha asked flirtatiously as she walked around the kitchen island coming over to her.

“Later love. We need to get you painted for your costume.” Angela said taking her hand and pulling her along to their bedroom to get ready for Sombra’s arrival. It was nearly an hour before they were both adorned in their costumes, and they had a costume ready for Sombra to join in on the fun.

The apartment looked positively spooky with nothing but decorative lights and candles lighting it up. There were fake webs and spiders here and there in the living room. The kitchen island had the pies, mummy fingers, chips, candied apples, and eyeball punch laid out on top. A stack of classic horror films were on the TV stand waiting to be watched. Angela hid behind the couch while Fareeha slipped behind the door when they heard the jingle of Sombra’s keys.

The wooden door opened with an eerie creak, and the hacker grimaced. It was a bit spooly as she stepped into the seemingly empty, but well decorated apartment. “Fareeha? Angie?”

Her heart nearly left her chest when soneone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. “Boo!”

“Are you trying to be scary?” Sombra questioned while trying to play off the fact that for a second she could’ve sworn her soul left her body when Fareeha had grabbed her from behind.

“Well that depends habibti. Are you frightened?” The Security Chief grinned as she turned the hacker around in her arms.

“I’m not scared.” She said looking up at her lover who was painted to look almost undead in her armor.

“Are you sure about that?” Angela spoke suddenly from behind her and she jumped a little.

“You two aren’t playing fair.” Sombra pouted.

“Where’s the fun in playing fair? Isn’t that what you always say love.” The doctor smiled and kissed her cheek softly as she came over to hug her.

“Well yeah, but it’s different when I do it.”

“I don’t think that’s how it works Oli.” Fareeha chuckled before kissing the top of her head. “C'mon we have a costume for you, and once you’re dressed we can all watch movies together.”

A smile graced the hacker’s lips before she followed Angela and Fareeha to their room. “We figured you’d like to be our bride tonight. I hope that’s okay.”

“Aw isn’t that sweet. Thank you both for doing this for me. It really means a lot.” She said looking up at Angela and Fareeha after seeing the costume on the bed, and it did mean a lot to her. She’d grown up without a real family, or many friends so it wasn’t often that she ever had anyone to do something like this for her. She’d found a home and a family in the most unlikely of places.

It wasn’t long before the three of them were in costume, minus Fareeha’s armor, cuddled up on the couch with candy and popcorn in their laps as Michael Myers chased after his next victim. Fareeha was in the middle with both her lovers leaning into her and using her as a pillow while they watched the movies together. Occasionally Sombra or Angela would cringe into the blankets when the killer on screen would jumpscare one of the victims.

“I love you both.” Sombra said softly, her eyes barely managing to stay open. She was starting to doze off on Fareeha’s arm after her sugar high passed.

“We love you too.” Angela assured her as she got up from the couch to start putting away the leftover food while Fareeha carefully picked the sleepy hacker up bridal style.

“I’ll come back to help after I get her tucked into bed.” Fareeha said kissing Angela softly before continuing to the bedroom where she laid Sombra down in the middle of the bed before pulling the blankets over her.

“Good night habibti.” She whispered to her before standing back up and going to help Angela with the clean up.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mummy fingers are hot dogs wrapped in bacon and dough to look like mummy wraps.
> 
> This is my first fic for the first Fanfic Friday in the Blackwatch: Gaming and Discord Community on Facebook. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> I don’t really know how to feel about this fic, but I hope you guys like it. I wasn’t sure about what ship I wanted to do so I kind of winged it. If you guys did like it and would like more of this OT3 let me know. If you want to catch my fics on their first upload follow me on my Tumblr.


End file.
